Where it all began
by choc-sundaes
Summary: Mum says they don't have cooties!" Zac, Vanessa, Corbin, and Ashley when they were in Kindy. Random, but i think it's cute. ZANESSA!


Zac just reached over his dad's knee as he jumped excitedly one morning.

"Daddy! Hurry Up! I want to get to kindy!"

"Hold your horses kiddo, I'm getting there"

"Mummy, what is daddy talking about? I don't have horses!"

Laura, Zac's mum, chuckled. "I don't know sweetie, your daddy is a bit funny sometimes" she said with a smile.

"Ok, Zac, I'm ready now" said Jack.

"Wait! Daddy. Can you tie my shoe?" asked Zac as he started hopping on his left foot, trying to get his right shoe up to his dad's height, while trying to keep balanced.

A grin appeared on Jack's face as he smiled at his son. He bent down to Zac's level and did up his laces.

"Ok, now Zac I know that Corby's your best friend, but I want you to make more friends, ok?"

"Yes, mummy!"

"Ok, good, Zac, that means even girls"

"Girls…but don't they have…"

"They don't have cooties Zac" his mum cut in.

"Oh…OK!"

WHILE AT KINDERGARTEN

"Hi! I like your school bag!" squealed a 5 year old Vanessa.

"I know isn't it cool? Cinderella's my favourite! And my daddy bought it for me." Gushed a very cute Ashley.

"Wow. That's so cool… Do you want to be friends?"

"Um…Ok"

And so Vanessa and Ashley sat in the sandbox together, making a castle for Cinderella.

--------

A bushy haired little boy appeared from around the corner and ran up to his friend.

"Hi Zac"

"Hi Corbs! Oh! Mum, says I need to find friends that are girls."

"Oh, but don't they have…"

"Mum says they don't have cooties!" Zac cut in.

"Really! Oh. Ok!"

And with that they walked around, trying to find 'girl' friends.

"Oooo! There's one!" shouted Corbin as he pointed in the direction of some girls.

"No, not them Corbin! They're so big! I mean they must be in like Third Grade! Responded Zac. "How about them?" asked Zac pointing to two girls in a sandbox.

"Um…Ok. But the blonde one is really pink!"

"That's ok" said Zac as he and Corbin walked up to the girls.

-------

"HI! Can we be your friends?" asked Zac as he and Corbin walked into the sandbox"

"Ok!" smiled a small brunette as she looked up from her castle.

"I'm Vanessa" she said putting out her hand, like the grown ups did.

"Hi! Vanessa" said Corbin, and took her hand. Not sure what to do with it, he pulled her in for a hug.

The little blonde girl giggled. "I'm Ashley!" she added.

The two boys helped the girls finish their sandcastle before they were called in by the teacher.

-------

Suddenly Vanessa erupted into tears.

"What's wrong?" asked a confused Zac, from next to her.

"My yellow paint is touching the blue paint!" Vanessa wailed.

"Oh! But my mummy showed me. When you mix them together they make Pink!" exclaimed Zac as he mixed the paints together and showing her the new colour.

"Wow! Thanks! That's so cool. I like pink." Smiled Vanessa.

"That's not pink!" Exclaimed Ashley. "It's green!"

"Oh" Thought Zac, his face fell.

Vanessa giggled, and whispered to Zac. "I like it better your way" Zac looked at her and smiled proudly.

"You know Vanessa? I don't think girls are that bad! I like you."

"Thanks Zac. I like you too"

20 YEARS LATER

"I'm so excited for him! Our baby's growing up!" exclaimed a beaming Vanessa.

"Honey, it's his first day. Not yours!" laughed Zac.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But it's so exciting! I wonder if he'll meet the girl he'll fall in love with" she smiled.

"Maybe. If he's as lucky as we were" replied Zac, and leaned over the counter to give Vanessa a kiss.

At that moment a sound resembling thunder could be heard from the staircase as Troy ran in.

"Daddy! Hurry up! I want to go to kindy!" exclaimed an eager Troy.

"Ok, Troy. Wait. You need to know a few things before you start."

"Ok, daddy, but hurry up!" squealed the little boy, clad in a green top, jeans and new sneakers.

"First of all. Girls don't have cooties"

Troy gasped and Vanessa giggled.

"Second, of all. Girls are pretty nice when you get to know them, so you should try making friends with some." he smiled as he glanced at Vanessa.

"Ok, daddy! Now let's go!"

Zac laughed and got his keys from the kitchen counter. "Bye honey!" he exclaimed as he kissed Vanessa's forehead.

"Bye Zaccy! Be good Troy!"

"Yes mummy! I will"

AT TROY'S KINDY

"Hi! I'm Troy can I be your friend?" said Troy as he saw a girl by herself.

"Ok!" she squealed.

Troy turned back to see his dad standing by the door.

"Happy Dad?" exclaimed Troy.

"Yes son. Now, have a fun day!"

"I will!" answered Troy as he walked hand in hand with his new friend to class.

As he watched his son with his new 'girl' friend Zac couldn't help but think.

_Just like me and V! He'll thank me later…_


End file.
